The present invention relates to electric heating elements and in particular to those intended to equip the hot plates of domestic appliances such as cookers, portable cookers or cooking surfaces.
It relates, more particularly, to heating elements which comprise a resistance element provided with two end terminals and embedded in a refractory material contained in a sheet-metal tubular casing extending tangentially with respect to a plane.
A heating element of this kind is described, for example, in French Pat. No. A 937 606. In this known heating element, the tubular casing consists of a single tube which is suitably shaped in a horizontal plane, i.e. in the heating plane, and the end terminals of the resistance wire are arranged respectively at both ends of this tube. As a result, these ends of the tube are curved downwardly to enable the electrical connections to be made. This construction has the disadvantage that in the horizontal heating part there exists a fairly expensive angular zone which is not heated.